I'm Still Here
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: FInally updated! Rain dies, right? wrong, she doesn't at least not in this fiction. MOVIE FIC Raincentric and this time it isn't Alice who is the hero, it's Rain! Get ready for a kickin' fic! Rated high for safety!
1. Im Not Dead Yet

ME: hello, how is every one? Ok, I'm gonna try something new! I have taken up a love for Resident Evil! Best movies ever! Ok, when I found out that Rain died the first time I watched it I was all like:  
WHAT! So after many times of rewinding it, I've come to the conclusion that they made a mistake. So, I've decided to fix that, so here is a fiction continuing from the train ride to get out of the Hive! I hope everyone likes it! Oh ya, I do not own Resident Evil, nor will I ever,  
how sad

"I'm not dead yet", I said as I grabbed the gun from Alice's hand. A smile crossed her face as she stared intently at me.

"I could kiss you bitch", Alice smiled.

I was shaken by the train. I glanced up to see what was happening. I was startled to find a giant monster with a huge tongue rip open parts of the train. I started to crawl as fast as I could to save myself from death. Then before I knew it, the last person on my team was taken from me "Caplin", I whispered softly. Taken from me by that stupid God forsaken… beast!

I continued to crawl but I saw a gun and a poll out of the mere corner of my eye. Which one should I take, which one damn it! I then realized that if I was going to take the gun, I would have no aim.  
The poll would be better defense for me. So I crawled and when I reached the poll and glanced back at the gun and saw that if I would have taken the gun then I would probably not be here, I would become one of those mindless bastards! Covering every inch of the gun was a blue gel like substance, which is called the Tvirus. I continued to gaze at it while I did my best to keep an eye out for anything that would like to try and hurt me.

Then everything was still, I had fallen into a black darkness. I heard some voices "What about Rain?" I heard another voice say "We have no time!" Then the voices disappeared into the darkness.

I looked up and realized I was alone, alone for the first time in a long time. I used the poll to prop myself up and looked around. I was back at point A. Back at the place it all started, the entrance of the Hive. I looked over at the timer, only 5 seconds left. I saw the red cocktail dress I was now used to seeing Alice wear, slip past the corner. I limped as fast as I could to reach the Hive entrance, 3 seconds left. I got out of that place just as the doors started to close, I glanced back "Good-bye, bitch".

ME: short chapter, I know. just wanna no what u guys think? Please give me backup, I have a good feeling about this story. I know I reused a lot of words and there wasn't much dialog, but I'll put more in next time! Just bear with me. Think of this story as an intro to a long story (as long as everyone thinks I should) PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Umbrella

ME: Thank you to the three people who reviewed, that's ok, I'll continue! I'm so cold, my computer is in my basement, so I'm shaking like crazy. If I mess up, it's probably cause I am shaking, so future apologizing. PLEASE REVIEW! I do not own the fabulous people of Resident Evil, I wish I did though.

"Good-bye bitch", I said as I entered Alice's house. It was huge, bigger than any house I've ever seen. Not enough furniture though, and the furniture she did have, was mostly covered in clear sheets. I looked for Alice, but did not see her nor Matt, until I heard a scream. I limped as fast as I could. I turned the corner, but stopped dead in my tracks to the sight of Alice beating of some men in white suits and Matt being carried away. I peered over the corner, trying to be careful not to be seen. I stayed there helplessly watching, since I was able to do nothing more than that. Damn those zombies for making me so limp.

I turned, I could not watch them do that to the people I had grown so close to. I limped back away, but in the distance I heard a faint voice say " We are going to reopen the hive, I want to know what went on down there, just do it".

"Oh Damn", was my only thought. If they only knew what happened, they would not dare reopen it. Such stupid idiots, always causing trouble. They always stick there noses were they don't belong. They have no business doing that to everyone. Oh God, what about everyone, nothing will be the same, in less than 24 hours, all of raccoon city could be… well… Zombified. I've got to get Alice back, someway, somehow.

The faint voice spoke again "check for anyone else in the house for questioning or mutating". Oh no, what am I going to do, I can't go with umbrella, I'll never trust those bastards. I quickly bounded up to my feet and started to limp towards the door, if I could find it. I searched, never staying still to make sure that I would not be cached easily. I knew if one found me, that would be the end, I'd be one of their little toys they like to call experiments.

So much has already happened, I am so confused, what should I do? I guess I should go to my house first. Yea, I'll stay there until I can recuperate. Where is that God forsaken door? I finally reached a room and quietly entered, I saw some Umbrella workers so I backed out of the room. I almost bumped into another umbrella worker. I hid in a corner expecting someone to find me but all they did was glance around and left the room.

I stood up again and rested for a minute. I then looked in that room and saw the door, but a stupid umbrella worker was standing guard.  
I walked over trying not to be noticed. I had finally gotten some what of my energy back and beat up one of those bastards with my pole and stole there uniform, I was then out of energy. I slipped the uniform over my clothes and walked to the door. I couldn't use my pole, or they would suspect something.

I walked towards the door, hoping that no one would suspect anything. The man at the door held his hand out in front of me and said "I.D. please". Damn, I thought. I reached into my pocket and felt a card, I gave the man the card. He nodded his head and passed me back the card. "Go on through", he said.

I was finally outside and realized I had no way of transportation, and I had no Anti-Virus. Now what am I going to do?

Me: hope that satisfied some people! I hope you enjoyed! I know that I am having fun writing this, I hope all of you are having just as much fun reading it! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! It would make my day! Oh ya, and if you have any ideas about transport, please let me know, it would be great! THANKS AGAIN, to all those who reviewed! 


	3. The Plan

Me: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. READ AND REVIEW!

"DAMMIT", I exclaimed. Now what am I sop post to do? No transportation and no anti-virus.  
I was stuck, no way I was going to get out of this, especially not without the anti-virus. So I explored, what would hurt my situation anyway?

I could feel that damn virus seeping into me, like a sponge and water. I needed to find the anti-virus, and I needed to find it fast. I searched harder and harder, only to find nothing,  
absolutely nothing.

I soon rembered that Alice and Matt had a case full of it. It would risk me getting caught, but it was a risk I had to take.

I then entered the estate again. The guy at the door earlier, was still there. He turned and looked at me, as if he were asking a question. "All clear", I said, hoping that is what he wanted. He nodded his head, then I continued further and further into the house.

I walked vigilantly with my head down. I hope no one catches me. Those damn bastards, so stupid. They "do" first, then "ask" questions later. They were going to lead this city into nothing but trouble and ruin.

I glanced up, realizing that the place were Matt and Alice had last been seen, was heavily guarded.

I had come up with a plan of the top of my head. I was thinking it would be the best plan for this situation, but only because it was last minute. It was not full-proof, and I had no back-up plan if it did not work, but it was a pretty good plan for being last minute. If it did not work though, I would be screwed.

I approached my plan casually, that way less people would realize what I was doing. I bent down to pick-up the case, but I was stopped by an umbrella worker. He raised his gun and a red dot appeared on my jacket.

"What are you doing", he asked, still holding the gun.

"I was told to take this back to base", I lied, hoping that it would cover for me.

"On whose authorization", he questioned. I was once again stuck. Well, I was until I rembered something.

"Level 7", I covered for myself again, as I handed him my card. I rembered earlier when the man at the door asked me for my card, it said something about being authorized at level 7.

The man glanced at me, then back at the card, then he nodded, "You may go".

"One more thing, I came here in a carpool, I was also told to get the keys from someone standing guard", I said nervously, while a bit my lip.

"Give her your keys", The man said as he nudged someone behind him. The other person handed me his keys as he said "third row, second car on the left. Make sure I get it back".

"Thanks, I'll make sure", I smiled. I walked back out to the building and found the car. It was a nice, small, black sports car. I got in. I drove a little then parked in the woods. I grabbed a black belt and tightened it on my arm. I smacked my arm a bit, making sure my veins were showing. I injected the green substance into my arm. At that moment I felt so much better.

Me: Sorry, short, I know. I wanted to update, so no one would get the idea that I'm the kind of writer who never updates. If you think that, get that idea out of your head! I'm either really busy, or have writer's block. In which case, I had a serious case of writer's block. I am now starting to get the idea of were I am going to take this story. I will sincerely try to update at least once a week, I will definitely update at least once every two weeks. Thanks for sticking with me, next chapter will be longer, I promise! If you ever have any ideas, I would love to know them! Thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW! 

-residentevilrain12 


	4. The Wake

Me: I am so sorry, my dad would not let me get on. I was grounded for doing something bad in Spanish class. SORRY! This chapter is gonna be pretty long, I think, so ENJOY!

Alice woke up with blinding lights staring back at her. She could feel the cold steel on her back. She sat up, feeling all the wires stuck on her. She yanked them out quickly, causing less pain. She stood up, a little wobbly at first, but then she gain her balance as she progressed. She walked over to the mirror, she knew right then what was going on, she instantly remembered everything. She knew that someone was watching her, testing her, destroying her. That someone wasn't just anyone, that someone was Umbrella.

She started to bang on the mirror, yelling to get out. She then walked over to the door, she looked over and saw that it was locked. She took one of the wires that was in her earlier and pushed it through the machine, letting her get out.

She walked out the door, finding an abandoned hallway, it seemed to lead her to nowhere. She realized that she was half naked, so she grabbed a doctors coat and rapped it around her. There it was, past the corner, light. She walked out the entrance turning back, and saw that she was in Raccoon facilitation center (or hospital, whatever)  
. She continued to walk. She found a gun, she took it and cocked it. The only thing in sight being crashed cars and ruble. She knew that the hive had been opened.

She left, making herself scarce. She had no zombie trouble on this side of town, but who knows, the other side of town, could be terrorized with death. Or even worse, she could be the only one left.  
Truth be told, she was more afraid then ever, being alone was her deepest fear. How would she deal with such a loss? 

A memory crossed her mind. The memory of how she felt when she had lost Rain. How hurt she was. Then there was Matt, were was he? Was he even still alive? And now, the whole town, who knows what was happening. Alice was sure of one thing, she didn't have a clue.

Alice thought she had heard a sound, coming from in the near distance. "Is someone there?" Alice called out, but no one answered. She shrugged it off, and continued to walk. Hopefully it wasn't something big, she just did not have time for that.

Alice's thoughts continued. She thought for a second and realized that she actually never lost Rain, Rain lost her. Matt would not let her go back and check her pulse, fearing for time's sake. Poor Rain, she could actually have been alive. If only they had not taken so much time down there, Rain could possibly still be here. 

Alice rubbed an eye, feeling the rain splash into it. She started running, not wanting to get all soggy. She eventually found a store, it was a motorcycle store. She ran inside. She turned, feeling someone watching her, but no one was there.

She looked around the store for useful things. The feeling of aloneness had come again. She felt shivers down her back. The feeling soon left again, being replaced by someone watching her. She searched the store, to double-check for anything, that could still be alive, or reanimated. Again, she got the same results, nothing.

She turned to look out the windows, Alice saw a small figure in the distance. She peered out harder, the figure was sitting on the top of the hill in the distance. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, hoping that it was in fact someone up there: but as she put her hands back at her sides, she realized that she was going hysterical. Alice had felt something new, she was not sure what it was. She had this sudden rush of energy, she just had to use it.

She turned back, and grabbed some clothes, guns, and ammo. She left the store and high-jacked a motorcycle sitting out front.

-Meanwhile-  
Back at the Raccoon City Lutheran Church, Jill Valentine walked down the halls. She was searching for a clue, or something of the sort. She did not fully understand what was going on , all she understood was that something terribly wrong was going on, and it was Umbrella's fault. She also knew that if she got bit, she would be in deep shit. 

She finally approached a door and walked in. All she found was one of those "things" strapped to a chair. She turned to find a man who looked like a priest walking towards her. He approached her cautiously.

"There is something terribly wrong with my sister, she isn't feeling well, please leave us alone", He begged, pointing at the "thing" strapped in the chair.

Jill backed up and almost fell into the fire, tripping over a rotting, half-eaten, severed leg. She faced the man with her gun pointed at him "your feeding her? that's sick".

"Please, just leave us be", he replied. The "Thing" broke out of the straps and grabbed for the closest thing to her, her brother. She gnawed on him violently. I shoot at them both, making sure there would be no return.

-Downstairs of the Church-

Jill's fellow teammate and a local newscaster awaited her return. "What's taking her so long?" Terri Morales asked. Terri was a local Raccoon City news-reporter. She was holding a camera, recording all of the events happening to her. She had dreams of it being her Emmy, when or if she got out of this mess.

"Give her time, she'll be here soon", Riley replied. He was a member of the S.T.A.R.S. (S.pecial T.actics A.nd R.escue S.quad) team;  
along with Jill. Sadly he was bitten a few hours ago. All that time, he did not know what was about to hit him.

Just then, They saw something move in the corner. They both turned and saw nothing.

"Come on, we better go get some kind of cover" Riley feared, he feared for whatever that something was. He turned the corner, and saw a booth. They both entered. They hid there and continued to wait for Jill's return.

ME: sorry, not as long as it could have been, but it'll do. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! Make sure that if you have any ideas, tell me, I'd love to hear from ya! You may find rain in any of the following movies…  
Girlfight/ The fast and the furious/ Blue Crush/ 3A.M. / S.W.A.T./ Control / Lost (it's a show, I know/  
She will also be featured in the upcoming movie: Bloodrayne. Sorry, I just thought that some people liked her enough that they would see all of her movies, like me! Anyway, you can post your replies on any of the following movies, like if she did really well in the movie or if it was so-so, or if it just kinda… well.. Sucked. You can tell ANYTHING about them, I love hearing from you guys! Hope everyone enjoys it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. I'm Not Alone

ME:(thanks for the reviews) I am soooooo sorry! I ment to put Peyton, but I got mixed up with another movie, I had writers block, I just wanted to go ahead and update! By the way, I may have taken out or changed a few parts in the movie, so please understand.! I got a new computer so the updates won't be as long, if I get the internet soon! P.S. I hope everyone had a merry Christmas! Here is my Christmas present to you! An extra long chapter! And you can give me my Christmas present by reviewing! Enjoy!

Alice continued to drive, even though it was getting darker by the second. She still had the feeling that she was being watched. Every now and then she would stop and turn really quickly and make sure no one was behind her. She would see a shadow or two, but nothing very serious. She would walk and follow it for a second, but no one was there by the time she got there, and she did not want to waste any time. So, she continued on.

She still had seen no sign of a zombie, licker, or any sort of the mutated undead. She had a feeling that she was the only one left. How could they skip her? Why would they skip her? She meant if they killed every zombie, every creature, every person, why not her?

She started to wonder what umbrella had done to her. She felt like she had so much energy, but nothing to use it on. This energy did not come from sleeping for so long, this energy came from another source. She had no idea where it came from, she just knew it gave her a new feeling of strength.

Her motorcycle was loud, but not loud enough to block out the sound of a gunshot. She rejoiced for a second, knowing that she was not the only one left. Even if it was a zombie, she knew that there was a fact that there could be more survivors. It was not probable that it was a zombie, unless it learned hoe to shoot a gun.

She followed the gunshot noises, which lead her to a church. She glanced over at the enterance and saw tons of zombies.. She searched with her eyes around the church and saw a small wooden ramp, following a stained glass window. She would risk getting in this way.

She started to drive, driving closer and closer to the big stained glass window. She had to run over a few zombies to get there. She crashed through the window and immediately saw people. The people looked normal and weren't coming to get her, so she realized they were alive. She looked up and saw lickers jumping from wall to wall.

She shot down and killed all of the lickers, blowing up her motorcycle in the process; never the less, she killed them all. She walked over to the people and signaled them to follow her. They followed her, not having another plan.

Alice led them to a back door out of the church, leading them to a graveyard. 

"Who are you?" Jill asked narrowing her eyes at Alice.

"My name is Alice", She replied, not turning back to face Jill.

"Where did you get all of that ammo?" Peyton asked.

"From a run-down ammo store", Alice said "Let's rest", Alice suggested..

"Sounds good", Jill said. "They sat and waited a bit until Peyton (Reily) made the mistake of making a noise and turning to his bite.  
Alice immediately pointed a gun at him. Jill realized the gun and held her gun to Alice, "what do you think your doing", Jill narrowed her eyes at Alice.

"He's infected on a massive level", Alice replied, starring at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jill asked.

"One of those "things" bit him, when it did, it made him infected, the infection does not stop growing; he will turn into one of them, very soon. When he does, he will kill anyone in sight", Alice explained.

"When it comes to that, I'll take care of it myself", Jill answered, raising her gun.

"Fine", Alice took her gun down and turned to Peyton (Reily), "No offense, but in an hour, maybe two, you'll be dead and killing all of your loved ones".

Just then they heard a scream. All three turned to see zombies rising from the ground. They all began to fight. One by One they continued to break their necks. Alice was fighting them off fiercely. Jill turned and watched in amussment, but she didn't really have time, so she continued to fight. They fought for a while, but it didn't even seem to make a decrease. It didn't even seem like they were making a dent.

"There is to many of them", Alice yelled, she ran away, following the rest.

They finally reached a center point of the city were they saw no other zombies. They walked up a ramp, aligned with many telephones.

"Alice?" Jill called for her.

"What?" Alice turned to Jill.

"I'm good, but I'm not that good", Jill pointed out the obvious.

"Consider yourself lucky", Alice replied and continued to walk.

"What do you mean?", Jill questioned.

"Umbrella... They did something to me, I'm not sure what, but they made me a freak", Alice said. Just then, the phone started to ring. "We better keep moving, might attract something", Alice suggested.

They continued to walk, but the aligned phones continued to ring. So, Alice turned around and picked up a phone.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"God, I thought you'd never answer", Said the man on the other line with an British accent.

"What do you want?" Alice asked.

"Well you see, I'm in a bit of a jam, my daughter is at school and I need someone to get her for me, as you see, I am not able to they have gotten me out of that damn city", The British man explained.

"Why should I help you?" Alice asked rudely.

"A very good question, deserves a very good answer. That answer is I know a way out of the city, actually it is the only way out", The man explained.

"I can just get out through the gates", Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Wrong, they are sealed shut, and at 6 am, tomorrow, they are going to blow the city up", The man corrected.

"They can't do that without reason, and the press would have a field-day if they found out. FBI would be all over them!" Alice exclaimed.

Well, that's why they have a plan. They are going to blame it on a nuclear power plant crashing, or something of the sort", The man continued to explain.

Alice sighed, "I guess we'll be there as soon as possible, where is the escape?"

"Good", The man smiled. " It will be a helicopter transport, it will be at the top of Freedom Hall", The man told her.

Alice ended her call. "Come on, I'll explain on the way", Alice promised.  
–On A School Bus--

"They can't do this!", Peyton (Reily) explained. 

"They can, and they will. It's the only way to cover the incident. They did not want to risk cross contamination", Alice replied.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jill asked.

"My vote goes to finding the girl", Peyton interrupted.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Alice asked. They got off the bus that they were chatting in and continued on their journey to the school.

They were on their way when they reached a bridge, going over some kind of police station, when Alice stopped them. "There is something down there", Alice quivered.

"Where? I don't see anything", Peyton (Reily) replied.

"That still does not change the fact, that there is something down there", Alice said, while glancing down. 

"Peyton! Listen to her! No! Don't go!", Jill exclaimed. But before she could stop him, whatever that was down there, shot Peyton (reily) to death.

"No, Peyton (Reily)",Jill whispered."Go", Alice demanded. Jill, with a tear in her eye, did as she was told, as the other girl followed.

Alice jumped down off of the bridge, to face whatever was down there. This was her mistake...

ME: those who have seen the movie (most of you, I assume) Know what is going to happen, but remember, I change things, so hahahahaha! Rain will be back soon, she is currently out right now, if you would like to leave a review, please do so at the sound of the tone, and we will get back with you, thank you !BEEP (leave you review) 


	6. Black Rider

ME: Alright, I told you I would update sooner! I am on a sugar rush right now, I am very hyper! My sister's friend is going to take us to see BloodRayne, so I am very excited! Everyone visit my website please! hahhahahahaha! I am super hyper, I can't calm down! I am typing very fast! Lalalalalalala! I am on a rampage, I'm sure no one cares, so enjoy this chapter!

(P.S. this chapter is dedicated to Piglover122 and SwordOfTheDalmation, because of the title, they will understand when they read it, it is from they're favorite book, The dark is rising) (YA RIGHT! LMAO) (they actually want to start a "We Hate dark Is Rising Fan Club", and I would defiantly join! It is the worst book ever, very boring! we had to read it for school. It makes me very sad!) I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, although I wish I did.

Alice jumped down of the bridge. The first thing she saw was creature, not really having a plan, she ran for it. When she reached the creature, she slowed down and approached the creature cautiously. The mutated thing had a muscular man torso. He did not look like he had any hair, and had cloth clothing. He was very deformed, not looking much like a person. He had many guns, mostly big ones, a few small ones.

All of a sudden, he started shooting Alice. Alice ran again, while shooting at him from faraway distances. The chase was on. Alice continued to run, with the creature on her trail the whole time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Alice spotted a window, on a police building. She ran towards it, but she then realized that there were a few obstacles in her way. Two gates and many police cars stood between her and the window. She would have to get over there, some way, somehow. So, she did not stop running towards the window.

When she reached the fence, it came as instinct to jump, so she did. After jumping, she landed perfectly balanced on a police car. It may sound weird, but she was quite enjoying herself; getting to use some of the energy Umbrella gave her. She had no time really though, to think about it, she had to keep running. With her moment of pause, the creature had enough time to pull out a bazooka, and shoot the police car. With that moment, Alice jumped again, just dodging the explosion, landing on the police car across from her. She had to jump again, dodging another launch.

This time, landing on the other side of the fence. She ran as fast as she could, finally reaching the window.

She flew through the window, breaking it in the process. She rolled and landed on her feet, she sprang up and ran. She ran through the hall ways of the building, just aimlessly running, trying to find an exit of some sort. She turned a corner and immediately saw it was a dead end, but at the end of the hallway, there was a small sign labeled "Trash shoot". She ran for it, hoping it would be big enough for her to fit through it. If this didn't work, she would be dead.

When she reached it, She dropped down on her back and started to slide through it. She had her guns angled up at the opening and shot at the creature. As she was sliding, her guns ran out, she dropped them, and looked up. When she did she saw something else following her. It was not the creature, it was not a zombie, Alice had no idea if it was trying to harm her, or protect her. Not paying attention to the shoot, Alice's finger got stuck in one of the cracks, causing her middle finger to be cracked up.

Both of them reached the bottom, leaving them in a trash ben. They looked up and saw the monster at the top, raising his gun to shoot at them. The person reluctantly turned the trash ben over, causing the shot to not hurt them.

The creature paused for a moment, as they person raised they're finger to they're mouth, making the quite symbol. The creature left, thinking we were dead.

The person looked over at Alice and said " come on" and took her to the other side of the fence. This was the first time Alice got a look at the person. This person was girl, she was wearing a black shirt, black leather pants, leather boots, and a leather long over coat. She did not have any other color on than black. Alice could not see any of her facial features, considering she was wearing a jet black helmet. Alice could see the lady's black hair pulled back into a ponytail hanging out from the back of the helmet, though.

"Your finger", she pointed out. "Let me help", she offered. She took her finger, and cracked it back into place, after warning her that it may hurt a bit. Alice held her breath and pressed her lips together, trying not to scream from the severe pain. She gently exhaled, letting everything go.

The girl stood and said "Come on". Alice did as she was told and followed, leading her to a jet black (of course) motorcycle. The girl got on. "Get on, or don't, it doesn't matter to me, but I warn you if you stay here much longer, that "thing" might find you sooner or later. I've got things to do, so make up your mind", The girl looked over at Alice.

Alice thought for a second and got on the bike. The rider handed her a helmet. They drove away.

Alice had to think if she could trust this person or not. "She seemed nice enough, but then again so did Spence. Why wouldn't she reveal herself to me? Why did she act so nice? What if this woman was just another Umbrella employee? If she was though, she would of been more forward like the rest of them, right? Maybe they finally found out how to get through to me . What else would Umbrella want with me? They've already turned me into some kind of freak. What more did they want? What else could they do to terrorize my life. They've already taken Kaplan, Rain, J.D., the rest of their team, and most of the civilians of Raccoon City. Haven't they done enough?", Alice thought. It did not matter, Alice would have to stick with this person until further notice.

"Come on", The girl said, as the motorcycle came to a stop. The girl got off and went into the building, as Alice followed. You could tell this building was a school building because of all the artwork in the windows.

As they went in, the girl started to wonder off. But before she could get to far, Alice grabbed her shoulder, causing her to turn around. "I want answers, and I want them now", Alice demanded.

ME: not as long as it could have been, sorry. The next chapter will get interesting, I promise. I hope this fulfilled everyone's demands, for this chapter. I will update ASAP! I promise, HAPPY NEW YEAR! to everyone! Now, please review!


	7. Revelation

A/N: Forgive me please! I am SOOOO sorry! I mean here this is for everyone who still loves me:

I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

So you get the point, but I'll be working on this one, for awhile. You see, I went through total major meltdown and just went away hacking files off of my computer and deleted just about everything. I've pulled myself together and hopefully I can continue on at least every-other-weekly-basis. I appreciate all of the people who are still reading this. Bless you all! But I'm into rock now and love Michelle Rodriguez more than . . . well, a lot of things. So I have other little fictions too. I also have returned with better writing skills, so this should be quite interesting. BTW, this is to anyone who is just starting to read this : THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!!THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!!THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!!THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!!

So you get the picture. Now I'm trying my hardest and I love you guys sooo much!

Don't own, please don't sue, unless I can meet Michelle Rodriguez in the process . . . P

"What do you wanna know?" The girl asked.

"For starters, What's your name?" Alice questioned, ready for anything. Possibly for the woman to pull out a knife or maybe a gun, just to keep her identity a secret.

"My name is Jesse Martinez," The girl stated bluntly.

"How the hell are you still-," Alice began before being cut off.

"You may know me better as Rain," She cut Alice off before taking her helmet off to reveal herself. Alice was not expecting that.

Alice arched an eyebrow and began to mumble in confusion, "But how . . . You can't be. . . I thought you were . . . but you're dead." Her head began to spin. Ever since the very night of the monstrosity she had promised herself revenge for all the lost souls that had died that night. And now, for her to show up and not tell her from the very moment she had seen her was like . . . just amusing and confusing on it's own.

"I Managed to get out of the hive and find you and Matt. But by the time I found you, so had Umbrella. I got the anti-virus somehow and got out of there. Lately it's been more and more of a blur. I think the anti-virus has some side effects of memory loss or something, but I'd rather loose my memory than my life. Anyway, I went to get you, to save you, but those bastards wouldn't let me. There was no way I could have gotten to you, whatsoever," She explained.

Alice stood there, taking it all in, here you me, it was a lot. She thought she was dead, but now for her to be standing right in front of her was just too much.

"You okay?" Rain raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just- Hell Rain, You've been through so much and I just can't believe your still alive. The Red Queen said that the anti-virus wouldn't work and I just gave up,, I didn't even try. You could've died and it would have been on me," Alice sighed.

"Hey, I'm alive, what's done is done."

Alice gave Rain a strange look. It was almost as if she had matured more than she already was since the Hive inncident. Rain was just-

"And hey, screw it, screw everything," Rain smiled softly.

-There was the Rain she knew.

"And the anti-virus, it had to have something to do with timing, I guess luck was just on my side," She shrugged.

"Can I ask another question?'

"Shoot."

"Why did you lie to me about your name or tell me right when you saw me who you were?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, there was that freak show right on our heals when I saw you first," She grinned. "But Umbrella was right on my trail, so I went and found help. You'd be amazed at how many people are against Umbrella, and I'm not just talking humanitarians and shit, I'm talking nation-wide people. But I got a new name and a whole new identity, it's from this little place located a bit out of Raccoon, called Project LAU. The LAU stands for Leagues Against Umbrella. They try to find evidence of them fucking up and they help people like us who have been harmed by their experiments or seen anything that goes on down there. Stuff like that. Umbrella always found a way to get out of it," She rolled her eyes. "Thus, me getting my new identity, Jesse Larain Martinez, birth date: May 23, 1972. And all that other stuff."

Alice exhaled slowly. She wasn't sure she could take much more news like this. Hell, she just found out that there were more survivors than her and Matt. Well, her right now, who knows what they were doing to Matt. "You don't mind if I call you Rain, right? But how did you get back in Racoon?"

"Jeez, am I being interrogated or something?" She rolled her eyes. Alice shrugged. "Call me Rain, it's not like anyone else is here to notice. But I'll answer more questions, we're here to find this girl named Angel or something," She stated.

"Her name is Angela."

"How would you know?"

"I got the call too."

"Whatever, come one." She signaled Alice to follow. As they walked, Alice's mind began to drift again. She was glad that Rain was alive and well, but she feared for Matt. They should've seen him by now, that is if he were still alive. What if Umbrella still had him? How was she supposed to find him? This was something she had to find out and soon. Or else they may all be in grave danger.

A/N: Yeah, It's short, I know and I'm sorry. I wanted to get something in before I went off to bed D Hope you like and remember every time you review a rocker gets it's soul!! So please review, especially for my sake! I'll update with a longer one soon! Love y'all!


End file.
